


A Beautiful Night

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Lena is looking for something fun to do...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	A Beautiful Night

Lena was waiting in front of a fountain for Kara to join her. She had insisted to pay for the feast they had shared, saying it was part of her gift for their three years anniversary. Lena had let her without arguing too much, pleased that for once she was the one being spoiled. Kara arrived behind her and placed her hands on Lena’s eyes, making her jump a little.

“Wait for it! Wait for it!”

Lena could hear the smile in Kara’s voice as she placed her hands over her girlfriend’s. Kara laughed with glee and she removed her hands as the fountain started its show. Kara hugged Lena tightly from behind and placed her chin on Lena’s shoulder as they watched the water play with the lights.

“Let’s get married!” Lena said out of nowhere.

Startled, Kara pulled back a little to look at Lena then hugged her again.

“Yeah right. _Cause it’s a beautiful night and you’re looking for something dumb to do_?” Kara said sarcastically.

Lena turned around and put an arm around Kara’s waist and replacing a few strands of hair behind Kara’s ear.

“I’d prefer to think it would be something _fun_ to do. And I’m serious,” she insisted. “We knew we’d get married the night we met. We met here.”

It had been the reason why Kara had wanted to come back to Vegas for their anniversary. It was full of memories for them.

_Kara finished her drink before she got up and walked to the gorgeous woman sitting on the other side of the bar._

_“Hi!”_

_“Hi!”_

_Then Kara’s nerves caught up with her._

_“I didn’t plan anything else to say. I just… I wanted to meet you.”_

Lena had been charmed by her honesty and had offered her a drink. And the rest was history. They started to walk around the fountain, hand in hand and not a care in the world.

“Let’s get married here. Tonight! It’s Las Vegas!”

As they walked, Kara remembered their first night together. They had walked hand in hand like they were doing now and she hadn’t believe her luck to be with such an interesting, kind and compassionate woman. They had danced in the street and tried on silly bridal things in the shops. Their first kiss had been a revelation for the both of them. It had felt as if the universe had told them _This. This is the one for you_. Kara had instinctively trusted Lena with some of her darkest thoughts.

_“What do you mean, your parents aren’t proud of you?” Lena asked in disbelief._

_Kara laughed nervously. Why had she told that to a woman she had just met?_

_“You are beautiful,” Lena continued. “Successful. You are becoming one of the best reporters in the city. Give yourself a few years and it will be in the country then in the world.”_

_“I’m charming,” Kara added, trying to deflect Lena from her praise._

_Lena laughed. “You’re funny too.”_

_Kara started to wring her hands nervously._

_“I don’t think that’s my sense of humor that they have an issue with,” she finally admitted._

_And there it was. Her biggest issue. Despite being out for a few years, she had always felt that her parents silently disapproved._

“We can’t get married tonight, Lena! You’re one of the richest women in the world, we need a prenup and a licence and it has to be a big party with invitation only access and tons of security to keep the paparazzi away from us. Not a Vegas shotgun wedding with Elvis as a priest and two strangers as our witness.”

“Not even married and you’re already thinking about divorce?”

“Lena, you know I’m right, we already talked about this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but people change, including us, and we don’t know what life has in store for us. It’s for our protection.”

Lena took a deep breath. She knew that Kara was right but she was trying to be romantic and it wasn’t working like she had planned.

“Is that what you want? A big wedding with hundreds of people and security and paparazzi? Or you think it’s what should happen because I’m rich? We could get married here tonight, just for us, and we could do the big wedding of your dreams after we get home.”

Kara thought for a moment. To be honest, she wasn’t a fan of the thing Lena had described. She wanted something small and intimate with their friends and her family.

“We can’t get married tonight, my parents would _never_ forgive me,” she said instead.

“For getting married without them or for who you are getting married to?” Lena asked.

She had met Eliza and Jeremiah a few times in the last three years and she was pretty sure that they had an issue with what her family and her company had done in the past despite her trying to change L-Corp to be a force for good.

“They don’t see the world they way we do,” Kara tried to explain. “Remember our one year anniversary? When we just packed the car and drove with nothing planned, just us and the desert?”

Lena nodded and smiled with fondness. It had been a spontaneous trip but it had been memorable. Lena had done her best to recreate their first date and had taken Kara bowling in a small town where nobody knew who they were and nobody cared.

“They don’t get that. They don’t get… us.”

“Well, how do you know that? You never asked,” Lena pointed out.

“I don’t have to ask. I know them.”

“If you never ask, then you can’t know.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts. Lena suddenly stopped in front of the hotel she had acquired three years prior in a very dramatic way.

_They were resting their tired feet, neither of them wanting the night to end. They were sitting on the edge of some sort of decorative fountain in front of a hotel when Kara made a move to kiss Lena and ended up falling backward in the water. She managed to sit, coughing and spitting water, hair plastered to her skull, then she started laughing._

_“Are you okay?” Lena asked, trying to see if Kara had been hurt._

_“I’m great! You should join me, it’s very refreshing!”_

_Lena laughed and removed her shoes while Kara did the same after dunking her head backward to get her hair out of the way. Lena was about to jump in when a little man came toward them in a hurry._

_“Miss Luthor, the pool is for decoration and you and your friend don’t have swim suits.”_

_“Oh, we just needed to freshen up, we’ll be out soon enough,” Lena dismissed him._

_She was a bit annoyed that she had been recognized and that her date was interrupted for a technicality. The man gave her a polite but court smile._

_“I’m going to ask you to leave.”_

_Lena sighed then took out her cheque book from her purse and started to fill it._

_“It’s not a question of money,” the man said._

_Lena signed the cheque, separated it from the book and folded it twice before placing it in the man’s inner jacket breast pocket with her business card._

_“You see, I’m buying this hotel and setting some new rules about the pool area. You’ll hear from my people tomorrow. Now please leave us and make sure no one else is disturbing us.”_

_Then she put back her things in her purse and got in the water with Kara who hadn’t said a thing. The man left and Lena gave Kara an apologizing smile._

_“Not the way I usually do business but he was annoying me.”_

_“I could tell. That was very… special.”_

_Lena shrugged._

_“I won’t hesitate to do it again if people keep interrupting us. You were right, it’s very refreshing!”_

_Kara laughed and Lena smile, all thoughts about the hotel forgotten. They stared at each other, enjoying the water and trying to decipher what the other was thinking about. They were floating about a foot apart and Kara was wracking her brain trying to find a casual way to get closer and kiss Lena again._

_“We’re going to be together forever,” Lena said softly._

_Kara got a little closer._

_“You’ve just met me.”_

_There was desire in her eyes and Lena didn’t miss it._

_“Trust me. I know these things. It’s a gift.”_

_They got closer and Kara really had to fight the urge to kiss Lena and take her then and there._

_“We’ll see.”_

_She swam away from Lena, hoping she would chase her and she wasn’t disappointed. They got out of the water and Lena arranged for a suite and for their things to be brought up from their hotels. They went to the room hand in hand, dripping on the carpet and shivering with the air conditioning, and made love for hours._

“Isn’t this your hotel? The one you bought three years ago?”

“Yes! They finished renovating and we opened up last month,” Lena lied, knowing that The Danvers wasn’t opening for at least another three weeks but it was all part of her surprise so Kara didn’t need to know right now. 

They entered the lobby and while Kara admired the decor, Lena stirred them toward a little hall illuminated with dozen of candles. Kara turned on herself to better take in the elaborate ceiling then she noticed Lena.

“What are you doing?”

“Look! It’s a wedding! It’s Faith.”

Kara crossed her arms on her chest.

“Let’s peek!” Lena mock whispered.

Kara looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Even if Lena was the owner of the hotel, she didn’t want to crash someone’s wedding. Uncrossing her arms, she followed Lena in the little corridor and stopped when she reached the end. 

The room was filled with their friends, all dressed up for a celebration. There was Winn and Querl and Lucy and James and Lena’s friend Imra with her wife Gayle. She could even see her mentor, Cat Grant, and her former boss J’onn. Kara was so busy taking it all in that she almost missed her sister with her girlfriend Sam and Sam’s daughter, Ruby.

Overwhelmed, she looked at Lena who was smiling with glee. Kara was on the edge of crying and Lena came to her with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

“Let’s get married!” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

She wanted nothing more than to say yes right then and there but there was something missing. Or rather, someone.

“I can’t! My parents!”

Lena took out her phone from her jacket and gave it to her.

“Call them.”

As Kara waited for the call to connect, Lena exchanged a hopeful look with Sam. A phone started to ring loudly and Alex and Sam moved to reveal Eliza and Jeremiah standing up like the others. Jeremiah smiled and waved his ringing phone to them.

“Dad? Mom?”

Kara’s voice was strangled with emotion. She turned to Lena, her heart ready to explode with love for this amazing woman.

“Let’s get married!” she squealed.

Lena took her face between her hands and kissed her passionately. When they separated, they went to hug their family and shed a few tears.

“I’m so happy for you, Kara! Lena is perfect for you and you guys are so great together!” Alex excitedly said as she hugged her sister.

“This is surreal, Alex! I… I love her so much! But I don’t have a dress or a ring, we don’t even have a licence!”

“Kara! Kara, breathe okay? Lena has already thought of everything. Come with me.”

Alex brought her to a small room, followed by Eliza. A tall, beautiful woman smiled at them when they arrived.

“Kara, this is Sophia Burset, she will take care of your hair and make-up. And I have a selection of dresses that I think you’re going to like.”

“And I have some rings for you to look at,” Eliza said. She hugged her youngest daughter fiercely. “Your father and I are both very proud of you,” she whispered in Kara’s ear. “We love you and we’re so happy that Lena is joining our family.”

Kara burst in tears as relief washed over her. Hearing the words she had longed to hear for so long was the best gift her mother could give her. Alex jointed in the hug, crying her eyes out. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Sophia cleared her throat, interrupting the moment.

“This is all very touching but you have a wedding to get ready for,” she reminded them. 

Kara dried her tears and smiled at her.

“Alright, where do we start?”

“By putting cold water on your eyes while you chose your dress and your ring,” Sophia answered.

“Okay. Wait. Who is taking care of the guest while I get ready?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled.

“I told you, Lena took care of everything. She hired Leslie Jones to entertain everyone.”

“Wow! She’s amazing! Isn’t she amazing?”

“She is,” Eliza agreed. “Now let’s get going!”

Kara chose a dress and a ring and while Sophia was doing her hair, Lena’s lawyer, Lucca, was explaining the details of the prenup Lena had already signed.

“Wait a second, which hotel are we talking about? I don’t remember signing anything for a hotel.”

Lucca looked at her as if she was an alien.

“Hum… the hotel that we’re in right now? I would imagine that the name Danvers was for you and you’ve been the sole beneficiary for the last three years. Even if it has been closed for two years for renovations, my sources tell me that there’s already a vibe about this place and it’s already fully booked for the opening in three weeks,” the lawyer explained.

Kara was flabbergasted. She was definitely going to have a long talk with Lena once everything was settled down. Alex came to her sister.

“I know it’s a lot to take in but I’ve asked my friend Maya to look into it and she said the deal is fair and solid. And that you can have a postnup if you prefer to discuss with Lena first.”

Kara liked that idea very much. She told Lucca that she and Lena would talk and contact her soon for a postnup.

“Are you staying with us for the ceremony?”

“Yes! My son is with his father in DC and I have a week off so I fully intend to enjoy my time here!”

A few minutes later, Jeremiah knocked on the door.

“May I see the bride before I walk her down the aisle?”

Eliza let him in while Alex was making the final adjustments on the dress. Jeremiah took one look at his youngest daughter and was overwhelmed with emotions.

“You look magnificent, Kara. Lena is a very lucky woman to have you.”

Kara hugged her father and did her very best to not ruin Sophia’s work.

“Thanks dad. I love you.”

“Sam says that Lena is ready when you are,” Alex said.

“I’m ready,” Kara said with determination. “Will you be my maid of honor, Alex? And my witness?”

“Of course I will!”

Kara took the bouquet of plumerias Eliza gave her and took her father’s elbow. Eliza left to take her seat and tell people that the ceremony could begin. Alex started to walk out of the room and up the aisle at a slow pace, her eyes fixed on Sam who was standing next to Lena who had her back to the crowd.

After Alex had reached her destination, all eyes turned to Kara and Jeremiah who walked up the aisle slowly. Kara’s vision tunnelled and she could only see Lena in her midnight blue suit. She was still turning her back to everyone until Kara and Jeremiah had almost reached her and Sam made her turn around.

The sight of Kara in her white dress was so overwhelming, Lena had to fight really hard not to bawl her eyes out. She gracefully accepted the tissue that Sam gave her and dabbed her eyes.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, you’re just so… so beautiful… I…” 

Kara gave her a teary smile.

“I think you look gorgeous too,” she whispered. 

Jeremiah put Kara’s hand in Lena’s and kissed them both on the cheek before he went to sit next to Eliza. The two women kept staring at each other, not caring about anyone else until someone on Kara’s left cleared their throat. Kara turned to see who interrupted them and was surprised to see her protégée.

“Nia! What are you doing here?”

“I’m officiating your wedding. I trained for six weeks for this. Are you two ready or you’d prefer to make googoo eyes for an hour or two?”

The couple apologized and Nia started the ceremony. To her credit, she kept everything short but within minutes Kara felt like she was in a Charlie Brown comic and Nia’s voice was downed to a horn sound. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Lena who was trying to stay concentrated on Nia but kept glancing at her. She finally snapped out of her contemplation when Lena took both her hands in hers and the faced each other.

“Kara, on this day three years ago, you had the courage to do what I couldn’t. And I thank my lucky star every day for that. You stole my heart that night and I told you we’d be together forever. Tonight, in front of our family and friends, I fulfil that promise. I promise to always love you, to support you and be by your side on the road of life.”

She took the ring on the pillow that Ruby was holding.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

She slid the ring on Kara’s finger and dried the tear that was rolling on her cheek. Kara’s voice shook as she spoke.

“Lena, on this day three years ago, I found my courage and came to talk to you. What I didn’t know was that I would find my best friend, my heart, my soulmate. I gave you my heart that night and tonight you’ll get to keep it forever. I promise to always give you the bigger half of my dessert, to massage your legs after a long day and to train the dog not to eat your shoes.”

Everyone started to giggle as Kara took the ring from Ruby. 

“I promise to always be there for you, to love you in this life and the next, because I’m a better person when I’m with you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

She put the ring on Lena’s finger and Lena didn’t wait for Nia’s signal to kiss her wife.

“Oh! By the powers vested in me by the state of Nevada, you are now married. You may kiss your bride!” Nia said hurriedly.

Kara was already kissing Lena back with everything she had. People were applauding loudly and Winn’s wolfie whistling finally got the newlyweds to unlock lips.

“I love you so much,” Kara said softly.

“I love you too, my love. Let’s go have a party before I ravish you all night,” Lena replied.

Kara smiled when she thought about the toys she had brought to surprise Lena.

“I think I will ravish you, my dear.”

Lena’s smile was all Kara needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I have no idea how prenups and postnups work so I just twisted it to fit. This fic is an adaptation of the amazing Las Vegas promotion add we were gifted with a few years ago, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
